Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 643 - Angry Spider Boys
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #643 - Angry Spider Boys is the six-hundred forty-third episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the third episode of Season 7. Video Overview The Spider Dungeon Kurt is caught off guard by Wolfie barking, and he is delayed leaving the Hidey Hole. Once he's out a Spider jumps on top of him, dealing half a heart of damage before Kurt and Wolfie kill it. Still hearing many Spider noises, Kurt digs around near the Hidey Hole and finds a Spider Dungeon. Exposing it to the sunlight, Kurt starts killing them, snarking at Spiders being unable to touch him through walls until one does get a hit on him. Wolfie falls in with Kurt, and the Dungeon has iron, wheat, and bread to recover Kurt's health. Seeing cocoa beans, he thinks he can make cookies. Making two stacks of eight cookies, Kurt starts talking about how he tried to stream (in Something Snarky About E3) but Twitch did not work right. Zeldathon raised $169k for the Wild Foundation over their week of streams. Kurt sleeps, amazed at a day having passed already. He trashes E3, saying that he does not care about it. Wolfie then takes some more damage on a hill. Question: I've been depressed recently, and was able to nab a bit of restful sleep listening to your soothing voice. During the opening hours of FLoB-athon, of course every time you backed up and went quiet, a woke up in a panic! Do you have anything you find soothing to listen to when you have trouble sleeping Kurt used to listen to music, but it never helped him fall asleep. He was having trouble sleeping due to anxiety, and tried some app where a Scottish guy tried to help you meditate. It backfired, as Kurt just started laughing. Kurt got some blackout curtains which helps, and silence helps too. In Arizona, the wobble of a fan in his house would drive him insane. Hotels are pretty bad for Kurt too, so he brings sleep aid. Earplugs have helped as well, as a lot of Mindcrack snore. Question: Have you tried or considered trying the gluten cutter of gluten assist type items to try and see if they help with the rumblies in the tumblies for occasions where eating gluten free is very difficult or impossible? Having not heard of this, Kurt compares it to Beano or antacid. Thinking that splitting gluten is not possible, Kurt says that the only time he for sure had gluten was eating some beef jerky with wheat on a hike with a friend. Question: What gluten free food have you discovered and now love that you probably would never have tried otherwise? Since all gluten free food is just variations of food Kurt's already had, he's not sure. The corn-based pasta Kurt does quite like. Question: Wondering if you ever got around to watching any Peter Capaldi, if so, did you like/dislike? Kurt watched the first two seasons with Capaldi's Doctor. Not a fan of the show's head writer, Kurt goes on to say that in Capaldi's first season he didn't like the Doctor but he liked the second season, especially Maisie Williams. Talking about being pretty sure that the head writer and Capaldi are being phased out, Kurt says that he is falling away from a lot of tv shows. He stopped watching a lot of tv shows, and said it was an alright show. Kurt watched some of Doctor Who on a plane, and was always worried at people looking over his shoulder. Trivia * The end slate links to Battlegrounds Pacifist Mode: No Weapons! - WINNER WINNER.